It is known in the art to use radiometric techniques to provide for non-contact measurement of temperatures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,744 “Null Balance Radiometric Apparatus” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,786 “Temperature Measurement Apparatus,” both issued to Anderson. Recent advances in infrared and digital technology have resulted in broader temperature ranges, improved optics, faster response times, and tighter calibration accuracy for most infrared thermometers. However, despite these advances in sensor performance, the ability to properly apply the technology still remains the dominant factor adversely affecting measurement accuracy and reliability. Even the best-planned installation cannot anticipate every factor that may affect a sensor's measurement ability. Ultimately, the performance of the sensor is dependent upon the ability to minimize or eliminate the impact of interfering process conditions.
What is needed is a sensor which continuously monitors process conditions and responds appropriately to provide more accurate and reliable temperature measurements.